<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Gonna Love You(Like It's The End Of The World) by KawaiiKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378789">I'm Gonna Love You(Like It's The End Of The World)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume'>KawaiiKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, End of the World, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One final chance to defeat Salem, one final plan and one final fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Gonna Love You(Like It's The End Of The World)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after V7C11, I had to channel that sad energy into something and this premise had been sitting in my drive for a bit.<br/>So, I'm sorry, but here it is.<br/>If you wanna hear the song that gave me the idea, here ya go. (https://youtu.be/ecYilbEAsJY)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was thick with black smoke and shouts. They've been fighting for maybe hours and more Grimm just kept coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay everyone, you've got your assignments. Let's go." James had said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that he felt they were unprepared, they had everything they needed in their arsenal, but James was afraid that even with all four maidens and enough hunters to keep the Grimm at bay, they would still fail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harriet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James watched one of his finest huntresses launch into action once more. She punched through the final boarbatusk and sank to her knees to breathe. James took a deep breath, feeling his arm starting to pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beep went off on nearby scrolls before all of them turned on with Ruby's voice coming through. A wave of guilt ran over James' spine but he'd deal with that later, if he got the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've finally got Salem in our sights. Going in now. Uncle Qrow, more are headed your way!" Then the com shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've got about a minute then." A gravelly voice James always loved spoke behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A minute's a minute. Let's not waste it." Vine had crouched down and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one the team left to Qrow came back to their designated central point. James, his AceOps and Robyn's huntresses. Eleven hunters total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How're injuries?" Qrow started scanning each person, checking for obvious pain. "It shouldn't be much longer if they do this to plan." James spun the ring on his left hand. He closed his eyes for the remaining 30 seconds. A shot of icy fear went through his chest and he shook his head. Then, he felt a weight on his back and arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to trust that they can do this." Qrow murmured into cloth. James said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incoming! Take your formations!" Robyn called out. Qrow separated and James heard the telltale sound of Harbinger unlocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight waged on and in the distance was an explosion large enough that all Grimm in the area paused to admire the smoke floating into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gave the hunters a chance to finish off the Grimm in that wave. A beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby! What's your status, we can't keep Hazel and Mercury much lo-".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune. A good kid. Strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"REN!" The com cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looked to Qrow who's eyes were wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All teams, status!" Ruby called over the scrolls. Then she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow gripped James' arm hard enough that if James looked, he'd find little crescents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got casualties. Quite a few." Glynda's voice, usually sharp, was exhausted. James closed his eyes. Team CVFY and SSSN were with her. All good kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, these were kids. They should have never had to fight this war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No casualties here yet." Qrow sent back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's two of us left." Taiyang's voice came through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby, Ren's...It's just Oscar, Jaune and I." Qrow swore in James' ear. "We lost track of Hazel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and Qrow inhaled together, holding their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! We need you to keep him there! Blake got hit so we had to fall back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't keep Mercury here and find Hazel, we don't have enough people!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby replied but Qrow spoke over the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to push forward and get them support." He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be the best course of action. The closer we can get, the best chance we have at taking Grimm off of their load." James replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're moving our central point." Qrow announced to the team. "We're the closest to team RWBY and Salem. We've gotta get closer and provide support."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they pushed forward, growing more and more exhausted with each push. Around the third wave, Marrow collapsed, unresponsive to the world around him. Clover stayed behind. He claimed his good luck would help. James doubted it and knew they just lost two men. Two men that James hand picked, trained and guided for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were closer to the focal point of the battle and the Grimm were getting more and more difficult. Sounds of weapons firing and shouts of their teammates swirled around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jimmy. This isn't looking so good, is it?" Qrow asked after Joanna took a tusk through the stomach. Robyn fell back to lay her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shook his head. This wasn't survivable. But they all knew that going into it, didn't they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Team RWBY checking in. We-" static filtered through, a scream, then the com shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Team RWBY checking in. We lost Blake entirely. There's nothing we can do now. I'm sorry guys. I really am. We'll keep fighting, but without all four, it's useless." The com shut off for the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James met Qrow's eyes full of fear and dawning realization. This was it. Nothing beyond today. Beyond the next wave. Salem had won. The relics, hidden away together, would be found soon enough. Ozpin wouldn't have another chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the red surrounding James was comforting. Qrow surrounding James was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is it. Can't say I'm surprised but I am disappointed." Qrow was a breath away from James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In another life, we'd have done it." James whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In another life, Salem wouldn't exist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A roar in the distance. A scream behind them. It sounded like Robyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But this life, right now, I'm going to kiss you until we die." Qrow slid his hand to the back of James' head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss you." James sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said we won't find each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thousand images and memories flashed through his mind. The first time he saw Qrow, evening sun creating a halo around him. Qrow shifting from his bird form in his living room. Qrow laughing and teasing him. Qrow, backed by moonlight above him in their bed. Qrow with a lopsided grin. Qrow looking betrayed at his arrest. Qrow yelling at him after the Atlas fight. Qrow, mouth open and eyes closed. Qrow whispering his forgiveness into James' hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But James' favorite memory of when Qrow said yes and then said yes again a week later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like James lived his entire life over when he felt the jolting force of a Deathstalker tail pierce through his back. He knew somewhere there was pain, but he only felt Qrow. And Qrow was the only thing he needed to feel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>